1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cardiopulmonary resuscitation devices and in particular to a novel device which can be quickly and easily mounted to a patient to allow rapid commencement of the cardiopulmonary resuscitation procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The manual application of cardiopulmonary resuscitation is well known wherein the doctor or nurse or other person who happens to be present when the emergency procedure is required must alternately compress the chest by leaning over the patient after first getting the patient into a proper position for such procedure. Such procedures are very tiring to the doctor or nurse during a ten minute period requiring interchange of resuscitator and particularly when such procedures must be continued for long periods of time. A heart lung resuscitator litter unit disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,079 uses a backboard which has an automatic heart lung resuscitator which is operated by air pressure. However, the stiff backboard tends to encourage excessive chest compression causing complications including laceration of liver, fracture cf ribs, contusion of heart, broken ribs on the patient and has other disadvantages. Also, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,507, 4,554,910, 2,450,935, 3,401,686, 3,277,887 and 3,425,409.